Forcing her Hand
by VirKatJol
Summary: After They close the rift Kahlan and Richard live together still unknowing they can be together. This doesn't go well for K.


Title: Forcing Her Hand

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: After They close the rift Kahlan and Richard live together still unknowing they can be together. This doesn't go well for K.

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN RICHARD. That's a lie. But can I have his abs? PLEASE? ok i own nothing, I just take them out to play, I PROMISE I ALWAYS bring them back nice!

A/N: This is for Morgenwrites, she was very sad one day and I said I will write you fic to make you happy. She said she wanted this, or at least, this is how I interpreted what she wanted. I hope it has many of her ~LIKES. Thanks to pickgems for the SUPER SPEEDY PROFESSIONAL BETA. I LOVE YOU! Also thanks to Valhallalilly for always, always, always WANTING MOAR FIC! You are my hero bb!

"How are things around the Midlands today?"

Richard's smooth voice was like a balm, soothing her frayed nerves. After Hours upon hours of meetings, most of them pointless. The constant arguing and bickering and the overall poor attitude of the people of the Midlands was driving her to insanity. Her head ached and her heart was tight with disappointment after days of trying to resolve conflicts without pulling her rank.

Everyday the gatherings grew worse and worse and todays almost made her nauseous with the selfishness of the kingdoms. Seeing Richard sprawled out in a chair and reading a book put a smile on her face. She didn't know how one man, a simple woodsman who'd become something more, could make her heart lighter and the ache inside her almost disappear.

She smiled back; he got up and pulled her into his embrace. She felt so safe, so loved, so wanted, here, in his arms. It was a welcome change from the feelings the councilors sent crashing through her. She felt a different pain twinge her soul however; the deep sadness brought on by not being able to show him how much she loved him.

"I am hoping that things are going to start to take a turn for the better tomorrow. I don't know how much more I can take." She buried her face in his neck, inhaling his scent. It washed over her and she felt calm.

"You could just pull rank on them all." She felt him chuckle and they both shook with the movement. Then his arms squeezed her to him before pulling away and touching his forehead to hers. His eyes closed and he rubbed his nose against her cheek.

Kahlan let out a deep sigh, and then her mouth searched his, his warm, sweet lips moving along hers willingly. He offered her anything and everything she could need. Yet she knew that she couldn't take everything.

She could never have him, completely. Even though they were comfortable in their status quo. Even though she could see that he was content just being her with her. She wanted him. She wanted him to have her. She knew that could never be.

The more they kissed and touched, and the longer she allowed him to sleep next to her and hold her at night, the stronger their bond became. She knew one day it would all come crumbling around her, but she couldn't deny him what he wanted. She knew there was more to it; she knew that she was giving herself this time. Her mind would be able to recall these moments: the stolen kisses, his hard chest pressed against her back at night, the way the scruff on his chin rubbed against her cheek as he held her after a stressful day. One day they would be only memories.

"You're crying." His lips had tasted the salty tear as he kissed her. "I'm not that bad of a kisser, am I?"

"No, Richard, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Nothing isn't something to bring you to tears." He kissed away the second drop that trickled down her cheek.

"Just a rough day."

"If you want to talk about what really made you cry, I'm here for you. You know that. I won't push you though."

He was so gentle with her sometimes. Her lips went back to his and she kissed him, really kissed him. Her tongue dove between his lips and his mouth opened to accept her. She didn't usually lead when kissing him, but she needed to feel him. She wanted to remember how he tasted. She didn't want to tell him that all of the recent arguments had been about her.

They hadn't cared about how she chose to lead. There was no doubt that she was perfection in her role. They didn't question any of her choices, save one.

Richard.

None of them, not a single person on the council, understood her need to be with him. They wanted her to take a mate; no they'd demanded it. Just the thought made her choke back a sob and kiss him harder.

Her hands tangled in his hair; he'd cut it when they'd arrived in Aydindril months ago and it was just now starting to get back to a length that allowed her to hold onto him. She tugged him closer, thinking that it was near impossible to achieve, but she tried, smashing their mouths together. Her lungs begged for oxygen, but she didn't give in. The burning in her chest helped her suppress her power a bit longer. She held onto that feeling and kept kissing him.

He pulled away first, both of them gasping for air. Their breaths mingling as neither one wanted to release their hold on the other. Richard noticed the tear tracks staining her face and carefully kissed them away.

"I wish that you'd tell me. I'd fix it for you." Her head just shook, her lips quivering as he watched her choke back more emotion. "Maybe a hot bath would help?" At her groan he released her. "I'll go draw you a bath; you put your robe on." He kissed her cheek and then headed in to prepare the water with scented oils and herbs to help ease whatever was ailing her.

She watched him leave the room and her hand went to her mouth to cover her cry. She didn't want to believe that it was going to come down to this. Continuing the line of Confessors was always in the back of her mind. She'd fought against the nagging in her brain for years. It hadn't seemed an unimaginable fate until recently. Now she was lying to herself as well. Ever since that day in Zedd's cabin, she'd stopped thinking about a mate; she'd only seen Richard. However, she couldn't take him. She couldn't lose the man she loved. He loved her back.

She was going to break his heart. He'd never forgive her.

Kahlan felt more tears slip across her skin, dropping off her face onto her chest. That was a lie; he'd forgive her anything, but she wouldn't be able to pardon her actions. She couldn't allow him to watch her produce the required daughters with another. No matter how much she wanted him in her life, it would kill him.

She had to tell him, but she couldn't. The words always disappeared on her lips; her courage would fade and she'd go back the next day and argue with the council. They were a few steps away from ordering her to take someone. She had to choose someone else or she had to validate her choice in Richard."Confess him," they'd told her. She shuddered at the thought of him being soulless, a mindless slave to her, a shell of the man she knew.

"Kahlan."

He called her from the other room. She'd undressed herself while she pondered her situation. Her robe hung loosely from her form as he re-entered their bedroom. They rarely caught each other naked, despite the close quarters; it was the only way to keep their sanity and their hands off each other. She heard him suck in a startled breath as he saw her. She looked down and realized that she hadn't tied the silk around her waist: it was hanging loosely on either side of her breasts, exposing her front to Richard.

"I'm sorry." She quickly covered her body and hissed as she tied the sash so tightly it pinched her skin.

"You're beautiful."

"Don't say things like that."

"It's the truth."

"It would be better if you didn't find me so alluring." She frowned and walked swiftly past him to get in the bath. She closed and locked the door behind her.

The tickle against her temple woke her. She mumbled his name in her sleepy morning haze. She felt his grin against her face as his lips kissed a trail along her cheek and jaw.

Last night, after she'd cried herself to exhaustion, after the water had cooled, and after her skin had wrinkled, she arose from the bath and slipped her nightgown over her head. She let the soft material flow down her body, it was cool at first but quickly warmed against her flesh. When she returned to their bedroom, she almost began to cry again. He was lying under the quilts, reading a book. He didn't demand anything from her; he just smiled and lifted the blankets back. The book was abandoned onto the nightstand and as she sank into the feather mattress he rolled over and took her into his arms.

He never spoke or asked any questions. He didn't demand answers from her; he only held her. Her body was beyond tired and she drifted into a dreamless, exhausted slumber, knowing that she was safe. When she awakened, she was clutched tightly in his arms. His chest was pressed to her back with her bottom resting against him and their legs were a tangled mess. She loved greeting everyday with him.

He gave her strength. She knew that today's meetings would be the worst yet. Kahlan tried to soak in as much of his love as she could before sighing and rising to get ready.

"Don't go."

"I have to." His fingers wrapped around her elbow, preventing her from leaving the bed.

"Will they start without you?" His voice told her he already knew that they wouldn't. "I just want to hold you longer."

"Just hold me?" She relented to his begging, smiled and laid back down, this time facing him.

"Maybe other things as well." He kissed her then. His lips barely touching hers, just teasing her soft mouth. He lightly licked at them and she opened her mouth and touched her tongue to his.

Thoughts about this being her last morning with him made her deepen the kiss. One of her hands went to his chest, stroking the tanned skin before trailing them lower where she bumped into the bulge of his morning erection. She felt it against her every morning; never before had she gathered the courage to try to do something about it for him. If today was her last chance, she wanted to give him some pleasure. She hoped that the feel of her hands and mouth against him would provide him with some memories of intimacy with her.

"Kahlan…" His mouth separated from hers.

"Let me." A tear trickled out of the corner of her eye. "Please." She kissed him again and her hand pulled on his pants, tugging them past his hips and releasing his manhood. "I want to give this to you. I don't…"

"Talk to me." He gripped her hand which closed around his organ. "You don't need to do this. Tell me what's wrong, Kahlan."

"Don't you want me to give you pleasure?"

"I want it. So much. That isn't the point, however. You won't let me bring you pleasure as well."

"I'll confess you. I can't take that chance."

"I don't care if you confess me. I'd welcome it. I already love you, more than I ever dreamed of loving anyone. Your confessing me changes nothing about how I feel about you."

"I can't." She shook her head against the pillow. "I won't. You wouldn't be you. You'd be… someone else." Her voice wavered and she drew a deep breath. "I need you to be you, Richard."

"Don't cry." He wiped away a tear that tracked across her nose. "Let me help you." His lips touched her eyelids, the tip of her nose then their mouths connect once more, kissing tenderly. He tried to portray everything he felt in that kiss. "You don't have to prove anything to me. I'm happy just holding you. The physical part would be wonderful, I won't lie to you, but it's not what keeps me here with you, every morning and every night."

Richard let go of her hand and moved it to cup her cheek. His thumb traveled along the bone, caressing the soft skin of her face.

"I know. You're one of the most selfless people I know. I can do this for you though. It might be…" She stopped herself before saying the words aloud.

"What, it might be what?"

"Nothing." She looked away; he could always tell when she was lying. Instead she glanced between them, looking at her fingers wrapped around him. She felt her nipples tighten and wetness rush between her legs. She clenched her fingers and watched him shudder with pleasure. She'd distract him and he'd forget about unfinished sentences.

Her hand began stroking his cock as her body starting moving downwards, under the covers. She needed to taste him, to swallow his seed, to hear him cry her name with release. If she never had anything like this again, she'd remember this morning.

"Spirits, Kahlan… you shouldn't-"

"This is what will help me." She kissed his stomach as she continued her journey towards his erection.

She took him into her mouth and sucked on the head. He didn't think that he would survive. Her mouth was hot and wet and the suction she added was perfection. Her hands worked the base of his shaft and cupped his balls.

His hips bucked into her and he rolled onto his back. She followed and settled on her elbows between his legs. She'd been wanting to get her hands on him forever, but now she just wanted to get him off. She needed him to forget about her meetings and the council. Her thumb traced along the vein, pressing it down and releasing at the base letting the blood rush back in. The soft head fit comfortably in her mouth and her tongue flicked across the tip. Pre-cum was leaking out and she licked it all away, swallowing everything that was released.

She felt a hand in her hair, puling her closer to him, holding her mouth in place. She didn't mind; she liked him wanting her there. The salty flavor mixed with his scent was making her roll her hips against the bed, adding pressure to the spot between her legs.

Richard noticed her movement; the blankets had slipped to the base of the bed with all the repositioning, and he wanted her to feel good too. His leg slipped under her so she could straddle him and get more of the pressure he knew her body was craving.

She moaned in enjoyment as her clit was crushed against his calf, it was so much more satisfying then the bed.

The vibrations that her moan provided made him jerk into her again; the sensations were so powerful that he couldn't control his movement. He watched her head bob up and down along his erection. The need to come was almost impossible to hold back; he tugged on her hair but she held him in her mouth. Her hips sped up their rhythm on his leg and she sucked him hard while circling the small opening with her tongue.

Her name exploded from his lips as his seed filled her mouth. The back of her throat was rippling against him as she swallowed it all. He tried to keep his eyes cracked open to watch her finish him off, sucking and licking until she had taken in the last of his essence.

When she felt him softening, she released him from her mouth. She felt her magic bubbling below the surface; her body craving the release through climax. She couldn't touch him, he'd be confessed, and so she quickly rolled onto her back, away from him. Her hand was between her legs before she could think and she was pressing and rubbing against her clitoris. Her clothes being in the way only seemed to heighten her pleasure. She saw Richard watching her and he was reaching for her, when she choked out a 'no' and he paused. She let go. Her magic radiated through the room, and finding no target, her eyes blackened and she let her orgasm wash through her.

As her body began to feel normal again, she felt him hovering over her. She opened her eyes to look into his. Her hand, which was still between her legs, felt his cover it and he took over the slow motions that were bringing her slowly down from her peak. They stared at each other for a minute until she pulled his hand away, her over sensitized nub protesting his touch now.

"I'm glad you found your pleasure too; I only wish I could have given it to you." He whispered the words against her lips before letting his tongue slide into her mouth. He needed to kiss this woman more, he decided then. They didn't spend enough time just enjoying each other's lips, breathing each other in and molding their mouths into one.

"You did." The sunlight hit her eyes and she looked out the window, seeing where the sun was in relation to the horizon she gasped and let from bed. "I'm so late."

"It was worth it."

She grimaced and turned from him; the council wouldn't see playing around with Richard in bed as worth anything. They would say she was wasting time. She dressed quickly and waved goodbye as she raced from the room.

It was lunchtime in the palace. Richard knew that the council broke their meetings at around the same time everyday to allow the members to eat something before going back to work. Today he decided that go over and see if Kahlan would be available to eat with him.

He'd packed a little picnic they could take out and enjoy in the sweet smelling grass behind the palace. He knew she loved to lie in the cool lawn and eat little sandwiches. He loved to watch her smile as they talked about anything and nothing. The way her hair would blow across her face and he'd reach across and tuck the strands behind her ear made him praise the breeze and beg it to come back to give him the excuse to touch her again.

Despite the way they were very much together when the two of them were alone, she seemed to be growing more nervous of him showing his affection for her in public. A short time ago she began searching for onlookers after his hands were on her or if he'd tucked her against a tree or a wall to steal a kiss. He wasn't sure what had changed for her, why she'd grown uncomfortable where people could observe. She was still the same when they were alone, so he'd ignored the feeling that something wasn't right.

After this morning, he knew there was something going on in the council rooms. He knew it had something to do with them. He was afraid to know what it was.

Richard held the basket of lunch and waited a distance from the council chamber doors. He didn't want to interrupt her, just to grab her as she went to the kitchen. He saw them fly open and Kahlan appeared first. She waited for them all the members of the council to leave and head to take their meals. One of the last men stopped and waited with her. Her lips were trying hard to not down turn into a frown. Why was she struggling so hard to hold her confessor face? Following the council, a free-honored guest began to leave. A man paused with Kahlan and the council member; it looked like they made quick introductions and then Kahlan and the man left. He watched as they entered a room further down the hall.

Richard was frowning now. How could they make her work on during her lunch? Who was that man? Why was she meeting with him alone? He felt a twinge of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. She was his. He growled to himself as he saw a guard post himself outside the doors. Something important was happening. He swallowed hard trying to choke down the horrible feeling that it involved him.

"What did you want with that man?" Richard's voice betrayed his jealousy. He didn't like Kahlan talking to other men alone. She'd still been in that room with him when he checked back hours later, the rest of the council had, seemingly, gone home for the day. He couldn't come up with anything that she would need to talk to him about, not for that long.

"Richard…" Kahlan couldn't do this. Not now. Not after everything that had just happened in that room.

He put his hand on her cheek, pulling her eyes up to his; she couldn't hide from him when he looked into her soul. The look that was there startled him and almost caused him to step back but he swallowed the urge to pull away. He saw a darkness there, something that he'd never seen before. There was longing as well, maybe some sadness. He wasn't sure; she'd never presented this type of emotion at him.

"Please, tell me." His words caused an instant mist to cloud her eyes, leaving him with little doubt that he wasn't going to like what had gone on behind the closed doors of the Mother Confessors chambers.

"He's the King of Syrania. It was political business…" She walked away from him then. She could bear to look at him while she said it all. She focused her gaze on the courtyard outside their window. "He has a son."

"Lots of kings have sons. What were you meeting with him about?" He tried to keep the rage from his voice. Despite the fact that he hadn't held the Sword of Truth for many weeks, he could still feel its fury when ever he became angry. The bubbling sensation of it's angry was trickling in at this moment.

"His son is a murderer, condemned to confession by his people."

"So he wants you to perform it? Not Dennee?" Richard almost breathed a sigh of relief thinking that was all the meeting was about.

"Yes. He must be confessed to me." She glanced back to see how far from her he was. "The Council has invoked rule thirty in the Aydindril code."

"What is rule thirty?" He stepped closer to her, but stopped when her hand came up asking him to hold his movement.

"Don't." She heard her voice crack and tried to reign in her emotions like she'd been taught all her life. It was different with Richard; it was always different with him.

No matter how much he ached to hold her, he respected her wishes and stayed where he was.

"Rule thirty is…" She turned to look at him. It was cowardly to tell him something that would affect him so deeply and not to allow him to see how much it hurt her as well. "The rule states that if the council feels that the Mother Confessor hasn't done… something… to her best ability the council can make a ruling on the subject at hand."

"I can't believe that they would doubt you on anything. You're the fairest, most compassionate, dedicated Mother Confessor they've ever had. How dare-"

"They want me to take a mate." Tears were constantly slipping from her eyes, dripping down her chin, but she ignored them. Her eyes locked on Richards, the expression on his face broke her heart all over again. "I'm sorry, Richard, I tried to stop this for as long as-"

"_You're_ sorry?" Richard walked forward now, his hands gripped her upper arms. "You didn't agree, did you?"

"I…"

"You did." He let go of her and sat on the edge of their bed. "You agreed to take another man as your mate."

"Richard, I didn't have a choice." She kneeled in front of him trying to get him to look at her again.

"There is always a choice."

"I can't confess you. I can't lose you. I love you too much." Her words were choked out around hiccuping sobs.

"You love me so much that you would willingly agree to bring another to our… no, not our, not anymore, to your bed." He stood and walked away, heading towards the door. His hand was on the handle to pull it open when she gripped his bicep and tugged at him to stop.

"It's not like that."

"You're not going to give your body to another man? Allow someone else to touch you, to hold you at night? You're not going to bear another man's children?" He felt sick, his stomach rolling at the thought of her having someone else in that bed with her. Visions of another man taking her, using her body, making it a vessel for confessor daughters. He'd never felt so betrayed.

She was taking a long time to answer. So he started to leave again.

"Please." Kahlan's voice was low and shaky, the thick emotion making her tongue heavy and her throat closed. "Please don't leave me."

"What do you want me to do? What?" His voice was loud, rage vibrating off the words. "I can't watch, I can't. It will kill me. I don't know if I can survive just thinking about that prince's hands on you."

"I need you."

"You need me?" He turned and pushed her towards the bed, backing her up until she sat there, then he walked back to the door. "You have a very funny way of showing how much you need me."

When he got to the door, again, he looked back at her. She was crumbling from the bed to the floor, her body moving into the fetal position as she sunk to the ground. She was rocking on her side. He could hear her chanting for him not to leave. He didn't know how he could stay, but after seeing her like this, his feet wouldn't carry him out of the room.

He was heartbroken, starring at her on the floor, watching how their love had lead to so much pain. All he'd wanted was the joy of loving her, of being with her. The council had destroyed something so precious to both of them. He felt the fury returning. How could she just let the council tear them apart?

"Kahlan." He repeated her name until she looked up at him. Her eyes were stained red from the tears, her cheeks streaked with the result of her crying, her nose was running and swollen, yet he still thought she was gorgeous. "Are we going to let them tell you who to choose?"

"It's done."

"How can you just give up on us?" Richard's vision clouded with the rage that boiled up. "Confess me!" He fell to the floor next to her and pulled her up, shaking her as he gripped her arms. He knew that he was holding her harshly, but he didn't care, he needed her to do something, not just give up. "Take me as your mate! Do it, Kahlan!"

She didn't answer she just leaned in and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head against his neck. The sobs wracked her body and he eased the grip on her biceps and instead he held her. She needed to have the choice taken from her. He knew he could do it. He wanted her to confess him. This morning she'd been turned on enough from only pleasuring him, but if he focused on her pleasure, she'd never be able to resist; he'd make sure he was inside her when she came. She'd have him as a mate then.

Richard began by rubbing her back, trying to soothe her ache, calm and comfort her. He used his fingers to dance over the velvet confessor dress all the way up to her neck where he massaged the base of her skull before descending to her back. He could feel the shaking of her body slow and her breath was coming more deeply and even. The shallow, panicky rhythm had ceased and he heard her make a humming noise against his skin.

"Shhh, Kahlan, I've got you. I'm not going to let you go. I'm not going to let anyone take you from me." He spoke softly and gently against the shell of her ear before kissing around the whorls and lobe. His hands were now caressing her sides as well, all the way up to her breasts and down to her hips. Sometimes his palms would slide over her ass before returning to safer territory.

"Thank you for not leaving me." Her hands, on their own volition, began to draw circles on his back. She was relaxing into him and letting the feeling of his hands on her body take over.

He took advantage of her vulnerability and began unlacing her. One of his hands continued stroking her everywhere he could reach, while the other snuck to the front and tugged at the smooth silk that held the two sides of her dress together. He let his finger graze the exposed skin under the top of her confessor dress and he felt her shudder her approval.

Kahlan's arms loosened their hold on him as she was lulled into a contented state by his hands. Richard turned her around then so her back was to his chest, angling her head onto his shoulder. He sat completely on the floor, spreading his kegs and holding her between them. Both of his hands quickly finished her lacing and pulled the confessor dress down to her waist; it would fall to the floor when they stood up now. One of his hands rubbed circles on her belly, over her corset, and the other journeyed up her body, cupping one breast before continuing to the skin above the fabric. He drew light designs all over her, up her neck, to her shoulders, down her arms and back to the exposed section of her chest.

"How are you feeling?" Richard whispered in her ear, kissing her temple and sucking on her ear lobe.

"Really good." Her body snuggled deeper into his, letting him do whatever he wanted. Her mind couldn't deal with losing him so she let him start to lead her down a path she hoped she wouldn't regret later.

"Just let me help you feel good, okay, Kahlan?"

"Yes." The word was mumbled out as she sunk further into his caress. Her muscles felt loose and the twisted thoughts of her mind seemed to straighten and fade away. She was floating in his arms.

He liked how she was allowing herself to melt into him, so he took a chance and stood up, pulling her into his embrace and then seating her on the bed. Richard stripped off his shirt and his boots were removed. Then he slid her skirt off her hips and tossed it on top of the white dress on the floor. He kneeled before her, with only her corset and underwear covering her now. Her knee was too delectable to pass up. He rubbed his nose along the top of it before letting his lips taste her flesh. He traced along all the lines and planes of her kneecap. Lifting her leg slightly, he dipped his head underneath and teased the sensitive underside, flicking the skin with his tongue; he felt a shiver travel through her body and a moan escaped her lips.

She watched his head move with purpose up her thigh. Her legs spread wider as he ascended, she could feel the wetness pooling between her legs, and Kahlan was sure that he could smell her arousal and that made her moan more. Just thinking about him so close to her sex caused her hips to buck into the air. Her body craved his touch, even though she knew it was wrong. The guilt at letting him proceed, at the risk of confessing him, tickled the back of her mind. She tried to shove the feeling away, bury it deep where she could pretend later that she'd forgotten or that she had been overcome and hadn't realized. She couldn't do it. Her brain wouldn't shut down and allow her to let go.

"Richard…" her voice was mostly breath with the vibrations that sounded like his name. She cleared her throat and tired again, "Richard, we have to stop. You can't…"

"I'm not stopping." Her hands went to his head to try to push him away, but he was determined and her emotional turmoil had left her weak. His face reached the fabric covering her sex. He inhaled deeply before kissing her there. He could feel the juices that had soaked her underwear against his lips and his tongue snuck out to taste her. He traced her slit, lapping at the fabric, pressing harder at the top where her clit was covered. He could feel the hardened, tiny nub of flesh, just under the silky covering. He needed to make direct contact before she tried again to stop him.

"Oh, spirits…" When he lapped at her clitoris, even with the barrier, she thought that she'd lose all control. She bit her lip trying to reign in her power. She was sure her eyes were pitch black. She could feel the magic just beneath her skin; it ached to burst free from her. She tasted the metallic flavor of her own blood as her teeth sunk deeper into her tender lip. The pain helped her grab some of her control back. She had to hold it in check; she didn't have the strength to push him away.

His fingers slipped beneath the edge of her undergarment and quickly he tugged it down her hips. He parted from her sex only briefly and as soon as it was uncovered, his mouth was back on her, licking and sucking at her delicate folds. His hands rubbed along her legs as they made their way back up after removing her underwear. When he arrived back at her knees he pushed them further apart, opening her up wider, allowing his tongue to dip into her sheath.

She'd been watching him lick her and tease her. The visual hadn't helped temper her arousal, but when she felt him enter her with his tongue, she couldn't keep her eyes on him any longer. She let herself flop back on the bed; her hands tugged at his hair, this time urging him closer. It felt phenomenal, the stroking rhythm he started inside her. She knew she was close to losing her grip, but she couldn't stop him. With each dip of his tongue another ripple of pleasure shot up her spin. Her breasts pushed into the air as she arched her back. Her corset felt more constricting than normal as her lungs tried to suck in air. Her breathing was shallow and erratic as the blood pumped through her. Kahlan had never wanted to release her power as much as she craved it now.

Richard's hands left her legs and unbuckled and unlaced his breeches, slipping the pants off his body and freeing his erection. He was hard and ready for her. Before he left her sex, he teased the tip of his tongue around her clit, eliciting loud gasps from her. Then he slipped up her body and lined his cock up with her opening. He could feel the heat from her tunnel radiating against the head of his hardness and he pushed forward until the head slipped inside of her.

Both of them moaned at the feeling. Their faces were next to each other now as Richard lowered himself down on her. He kissed her, tasting the metallic flavor where she'd bit into her lip.

She could taste the musky flavor of her juices on his tongue as it entered her mouth. He began to plunge in and out of her mouth with a rhythm, one that he matched with his hips. Slowly, he used his cock to open her up, easing in a little at a time and then pulling almost all the way out. Soon enough he was buried deeply inside her.

"I'm inside you." He kissed along her jawline and licked the whorls of her ear. "I'm all the way in, so deep. You feel so good around me, Kahlan." His mouth traced the column of her neck, arching his back so he could play over her chest with his lips and tongue. He was mad that he hadn't taken the time to remove her corset now. He wanted to suck on her breasts. Working his knees up under them, he cupped her back and pulled them both upright. She was now sitting on his knees, his cock still inside her.

As fast as he could, he unlaced her corset, yanking it free and tossing it somewhere away from her body. Her breasts bounced free and he ducked his head down to capture one of her nipples in his mouth.

Kahlan moaned and arched her back, her hands gripped his shoulders and pulled, this pushed her hips down and pressed her clit against his pelvis. She wrapped her legs around his lower back as he rocked them back into missionary position. His erection was thrusting into her now, using a slow, steady rhythm, still waiting for her body to stretch and grow accustomed to his intrusion. She felt full and complete with him inside her; something she'd never experienced and knew that she wouldn't with anyone else. With every down stroke his pelvic bone pressed against her clit and she moaned.

"I'm so close, you have to pull out…" His mouth covered hers before she could finish. The tempo of his thrusts increased and the force that he used made the pressure on her clit almost unbearable. She'd never felt this wonderful, she was on edge the sensations racked her body, but if he didn't lift off her soon, he'd be confessed. Her mind raced trying to figure out how to stop her power.

"I'm not leaving your body until I feel you coming. I want it, all of it, Kahlan" He placed an elbow under one of her knees and pulled it up. He sunk in even deeper on the next stroke and he felt the answering flutters of her sheath surrounding him.

She didn't know what would happen if she couldn't hold off her orgasm. Every second it was barreling closer and closer to eruption. What would the council say? The king? How would she be able to live with herself if she confessed the only man she'd ever loved? He's the only person who'd ever loved her because of who she was, not in spite of it. He loved her so much he didn't even fear her magic. She'd never known a person, that wasn't a confessor to not have any trepidation of her power. She couldn't destroy him and live with herself. He wasn't giving her much choice though. Her body was thrumming with pleasure; the sweet, sensual feelings of ecstasy flowed through her. She couldn't stop him and she couldn't avoid the inevitable. He was going to make sure she climaxed while he was inside her. She hoped that she'd be able to deal with the consequences.

"Stop thinking." His lips danced over hers as he thrust into her over and over, rapidly. "I love you." He kissed his way back to her ear, sucking on the lobe, worrying it with his teeth. "Let go. We'll be fine, I promise."

"I love you, so much." She breathed out the words right before she couldn't control herself any longer. A tidal wave of power shot from her body, thunder without sound touching the air and she watched as it anchored into Richard. Tears escaped her eyes as her orgasm quickly followed. Never in her life had she felt anything as wonderful as this. Yet she had a horrible feeling that she'd just betrayed the man she loved and stolen something precious from them both as her magic took him. Her fleeting pleasure, no matter how delicious it felt, would never make up for what she'd just done.

The strong grip of her internal muscles pulled at him. He let his climax take over as soon as he felt hers start. Her magic pushed through him and he knew immediately that he was unharmed. The feeling of that much power engulfing his heart increased the sensation his orgasm provided. He'd had satisfying finishes before, but never had he been affected this fully. His heart was soaring with joy at the feeling of loving her so completely that she couldn't possess his soul through magic. He held himself deep inside her, emptying his seed against her womb, hoping that it took root and brought them a child.

Their breathing was slowing and Richard put his forehead against hers, his nose slipped next to hers and his lips just grazed over her mouth. He placed soft kisses on them; small pecks as he rubbed their noses together.

"Richard?"

He felt the vibration of his name against his lips as she spoke it. He wanted her to speak it like this always.

"Kahlan." Just the simple way he replied with her name was enough. She knew.

Her hands gripped his hair and tugged him closer to her lips, her tongue delving into his mouth. She kissed him with relief. She kissed him with joy. Kahlan couldn't believe that he wasn't confessed.

"How?" She couldn't believe that he was still himself. He wasn't a mindless slave to her. Her hands held his cheeks, making sure he was far enough from her face so she could focus on him. His eyes were still his. The way he was acting, everything about him was still her Richard.

"Don't cry."

She hadn't realized that she was, but felt the wet tears trickling down the sides of her face when he pointed it out.

"You should be confessed. I've never…"

"I'm not." He was still inside her, their sex still connected. He knew as soon as he moved he would slip free and he desperately wanted to stay surrounded by her warmth as long as possible. "I don't know, exactly, but I think it has something to do with the fact that I love you more than anything else. There wasn't anything for your power to take from me. It already belonged to you. My heart and soul were already yours, freely given."

"My heart only exists to be joined with yours." She rolled them onto their sides then, feeling him disconnect from her made her groan, but she kept her body close to his as they wiggled up to the pillow and pulled the blankets over themselves. Kahlan was already catching a chill from the cool air of the palace; the stone walls made the air in the room never seem quite warm. The drying sweat on her skin and her nudity making her shiver.

"I hope you tell the council what they can do with rule thirty now." His hand stroked her hair, watching her eyes light up at the reality of what had just occurred. She wouldn't have to choose a mate. She could have the man that she loved.

"I'll still have to confess the king's son-"

"You're not allowed to bed him."

She saw the rage flit across his eyes.

"Well having a child with the prince would be a great honor for Aydindril…" She saw him frown and thought better of joking with him after that.

"You would bed another man?"

"Richard." She reached for his hand and held it between both of hers. "I'm kidding. I don't want to make love to another. Only you. Always."

The fury left him and he focused on her teasing smile. After her insistence earlier about taking another for a mate he couldn't be too careful.

"Besides," she added, "I'm probably already carrying your child."

"Well, I am the Seeker after all. I wouldn't be surprised if every part of me is very successful at seeking."

He kissed the tip of her nose and they both chuckled at the thought.

"Thank you."

"For what? I don't need thanks for loving you. I should be thanking you for loving me."

"No-" She kissed him. "No, thanks for loving me enough to stop me. For making me let you love me."

"I'd never let another have you. You're mine." Richard rubbed her back as he moved even closer to her.

"I am." She pushed on his shoulder so he was on his back and laid herself over him, letting her head use his chest for a pillow. The steady thump of his heard beating under her ear. "You belong to me, too."

He murmured his agreement and he drew circles on her back. Both of them content to just lie (lay) in each others arms. They watched the sunset out the window in their bedroom, knowing that when it rose they would be together, no one would come between them. Not kings, not the council and not their own fears. They were one, for all time.

The End


End file.
